


Dear Hermione: Love, Fred

by jellham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Angst, F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, How Do I Tag, Letters, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellham/pseuds/jellham
Summary: A letter from Fred (from the afterlife) to Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dear Hermione: Love, Fred

Dear Hermione,

Please, listen to me. I can see you from there. I can see you crying yourself to sleep every night. I can see you going to a muggle doctor and drinking pills that change how you see the world. I can see you. 

And I still love you.

I see you rejecting both Ron and Percy, because you can’t make your heart forget. It’s honestly a little flattering. I never thought you liked me this much. If I knew, if I only knew, I would’ve acted on it. I would’ve given you anything from our shop. Well, now it’s George’s, but I still can feel him call to me every day. So I kinda still work there too. It feels strange to feel him call to me, when he feels the weakest - I didn’t even know he needed me this much.

I miss him too. And I miss all of you. And you, Hermione, I miss especially. 

I often think of our mutual memories. About how I first noticed that you almost never smile, not even talking about laughing. And I wanted to change that. I remember when you first smiled at my joke, and something inside me changed. Your eyes lit up and I swore to myself, I’ll never let anybody make you cry. So when on your Fourth Year Ron left you crying on the stairs, I was enraged at him. But I can’t hurt my little brother. So I went up to you and did my best to make you happy. 

I remember how you hugged me that night and told me that I’m the best Weasley. I didn’t know why it made me so happy back then. I know now. 

Don’t worry - I don’t watch over you all the time like a creep. I just get a feeling sometimes that you need me, so I check on you. And you’re always crying. One time I saw you cry in a bathtub. I promise, I looked away immediately. I would never make you uncomfortable by looking at you while you are in a private moment. 

But there is one thing.

I can also see you planning, and studying, and planning again. I know what you want. It won’t happen, love. I’m not coming back, no matter what you do. Even magic can’t do that. I know you don’t believe this, don’t want to believe this, but it’s true. If someone is dead, they are dead forever. And don’t even try the time-turner. I know you are too smart for this, but just saying. 

Even though I want to hold you in my arms now more than ever. 

We have to wait, Hermione. I have to wait. And please, please, try to love someone else. I love you with so much might, I might actually get through to you, but please, stop loving me back. It only hurts you, and makes your life dull and miserable. Go on with your life - for you everything is just starting up. A whole big world of opportunities for the smartest, most brilliant, most incredible person I ever knew - for you. 

My dead butt is not worthy of such attention. 

And also, thank you. Thank you for staying with my family, when they needed someone to cry to. You had to be strong for them, and then they were strong for you. I wish I could’ve made you a part of the Weasley family, but I didn't. And now it doesn’t even matter. You are a true Weasley - not by a last name, but by heart.

And that’s the best you can be. 

Love,  
Fred.


End file.
